Percy Jackson: The Adventures of ARNOLD
by Trancha
Summary: What happens when Percy and Annabeth tell the rest of the Seven about A.R.N.O.L.D., a robot that could tell what would happen if specific events in the past had changed? My first fanfic!
1. The Feet of Spaz

_**I do not own PJO. Rick Riordan does. I will not be saying it again. Deal with it.**_

**CH. 1-The Feet of Spaz**

**Percy POV**

I was bored. Like sitting in a meeting for 5-hours bored. The kind of bored that leaves you yearning for the Fields of Punishment, just because it would give him something to do. Now I know what your thinking, you have plenty to do, like destroying attacking monsters or helping Leo come up with improvements for the Argo II. But those things were covered. Annabeth had taken a break from her online Architecture 101 course, deciding that helping the ship get to Athens and defeating the Giants and Gaea before the Feet of Spaz **(It's the Feast of Spes) **or whatever it was called, more important than learning about how triangles are stronger than rectangles in a building.

With Nico and Coach Hedge gone, things had become a bit more peaceful for the Seven. Apparently, not having a satyr yelling death threats at you when you wake up has a calming effect on you. I started to walk back to my room when I heard an alarm go off. Something's attacking, finally something to do. Now I know you probably thing I'm crazy, heck sometimes I thing I'm crazy, but being ADHD means that sitting down quietly for large periods of time is a lot harder. As I ran towards the deck, a voice came from the intercom, "Sorry, false alarm, since I have your attention, IT'S DINNER TIME!, bye now". "Valdez", I shout, "are you trying to spite me". No reply.

* * *

**_And that folks was the first chapter to my first fanfic EVER. Sorry if it was a bit short. Remember to R&R_**

**_-Trancha_**


	2. We Try Chile Rellenos

_**So I know last chapter was short, so I tried to make this one longer. Remember to READ & REVIEW!**_

**CH. 2-We Try Chile Rellenos**

**Jason POV**

When I finished cleaning the stables; I don't know why Leo makes me do this, it's not like any pegasi come in here any way, I went down to the mess hall to eat dinner, only to see a fuming Percy towering over a very scared looking Leo. Percy pulls out Riptide and holds it to Leo's neck. "Do that again and this sword will go a bit further". In a timid voice Leo says,"Ok". I'm not sure what that was about, but I laugh any way. "So what's for dinner?"

* * *

It was Leo's turn to cook, so we were all careful about eating anything, the last time he cooked, we all had indigestion for a month, but he claimed that the window cleaner was part of the recipe. What he brought out was a platter of what looked like fried dough balls, so when he said, "Let's Eat", with a smile, I knew that there was something wrong. But the smell was so good. We all looked at each other, and then watched in amazement as we saw Leo pick one up, dip it in some tomato sauce, and take a bite. With that key test completed, we all went into a sort of feeding frenzy, except for Hazel, who looked scandalized as she observed Frank eat one that went rolling off his plate. That was when Piper screamed.

We all turned to face her as she panted, asking for water. "What...is...in...these...things? Why are they so **HOT**!?". Leo laughed and replied, "These are Chile rellenos, usually, a mild roasted Pimento pepper with an egg batter filled with minced meat, but because you are a vegetarian, and the fact that we are out of Pimentos, it became a roasted Jalapeño, with a Habenero pepper center", and with that he stood up and left.

After dinner, we all gathered in the engine room. We hadn't been attacked for days, though that might be because Gaea is trying to build up our monstrous welcoming committee. As we all sat down, Frank asked what we were doing. Then Percy announced, "How about Annabeth and I tell you the story of A.R.N.O.L.D."

* * *

_**So what did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Remember to write me a review saying what you think A.R.N.O.L.D. stands for. Until next time.**_

_**-Trancha**_


	3. It Landed On The Big House

_**So this is the third chapter of PJTAOA, remember to Read and Review. Also I would like to thank DivergentDemigods21 for being the first person to follow this story. How come no one reviewed at all? :(**_

**CH. 3-It Landed On The Big House**

**Leo POV**

"What in the name of the gods is an ARNOLD", I exclaim. "A.R.N.O.L.D. is an acronym, it stands for Apollo's Reminiscing Nuclear Omniscient Learning Device", Annabeth explained calmly, "It started after the Titan War, Zeus wanted a way to prevent another war, so that was the motivation for ARNOLD's creation. Apollo's idea was to build a machine that could tell you the consequences of doing anything". When she saw the confused looks on our faces, she went on, "For example, when Gaea ordered the eidolons to possess Leo, they caused him to fire on New Rome, which caused Octavian to gain power, which caused the Romans to hate us even more, and so on". Beside me, Jason asks,"So if this device is so powerful, what happened?" This time Percy was the one who replied, "Apollo couldn't build it himself, no offense Apollo, so he went to the only one who could. He went to Hephaestus, but they couldn't get the first one to work, so the god of smithing threw A.R.N.O.L.D. from Olympus, where it landed quite near Camp Half-Blood". Now I was interested. Apollo and my dad working on a machine that could tell you what would happen in the future, and that machine landing near camp. "So then what happened", I inquired. "Well, technically since it wasn't a monster it could pass through the boundaries, and well...", Annabeth began. Percy finished, "It landed on The Big House, lets just say Mr. D wasn't happy...at all".

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

"Mr. D made us pick it up and put it on the edge of the forest", I started, "the thing was beaten and battered as only a machine thrown of a mountain over 16,000 feet high can be"**(That is the height of 600 stories + Mt. Olympus in Greece)**. "Though broken a bit, the Stolls decided to play with it", Percy continued, "They wanted to know what would of happened if they tried to put chocolate bunnies on the Demeter cabin again""So what happened?", Frank questioned. Percy looked to me so I guess its my turn to speak. I launched in to the story, "Well..."

* * *

**_So I tried to end with a cliff, probably failed. If you have any plot ideas, please tell me in a review or PM. I'll probably update tomorrow or the day after. Once again if you do nothing else review._**

**_-Trancha_**


	4. Chocolate Bunnies

**_So sorry that I was late with this chapter, so i tried to make this chapter longer. Remember to read and review._**

**CH.4-Chocolate Bunnies **

**Annabeth POV**

"Well...you see at first the machine didn't work, so the Stolls left, because they tried it on a bet from Jake Mason from the Hephaestus cabin, who wanted to see how much damage was done to it. However, after dinner when we went to the field to play Capture the Flag, Will Solace from then Apollo cabin heard a buzzing from the machine, and saw that out of the side, a small piece of paper came out. On it was a short list of things:

**If you: PUT CHOCOLATE BUNNIES ON THE DEMETER CABIN**

**V**

**Katie Gardner would get mad**

**V**

**She would try to feed you to the cleaning harpies...again**

**V**

**She would succeed this time**

**V**

**Travis Stoll-You break your arms and legs trying to escape**

**Connor Stoll-You carry Travis out**

When Will brought the paper to the Stoll brothers, they paled immediately, before Connor started laughing, and then they quick as a flash, both of them finally ran off."

"So where do they go"

* * *

**Percy POV**

"So where did they go." Annabeth seems a bit lost in memories so I continued for her. "They ran to the Hephaestus cabin of course. Once they explained the whole situation to Jake, he looked elated, then annoyed as he pull out 20 drachmas and hands it to the Stolls who eye it greedily.

Once the Stolls left, Jake took out his gear and headed toward A.R.N.O.L.D., only to his great surprise, the missing. He immediately realized where it had gone, the Stolls had stolen it. As he turned to the Hermes cabin he saw a large line of people in front of it, but that was no surprise, Hermes campers always had a line, they had something or another that was banned or stolen, whether it was sodas or random concessions from Olympus. What was surprising was that people were paying 5 drachmas for a chance to glean something about their future. Question ranged from whether or not they should recruit the Nemesis cabin for capture the flag, to if buying love potion from the Aphrodite cabin was safe.

However, when Chiron found out, he got mad at the Stolls, really mad. Not like when they switched out his ShowSheen® Horse Shampoo with dishwasher detergent. He got so mad that the entire Hermes cabin was banned from all activities for a week, and didn't get dessert either. Meanwhile Chiron looked like he was waiting for Zeus to blow down the door, Master Bolt in hand. He seemed to be a bit more relaxed the next day, even letting the Hermes cabin have dessert again.

Just as Chiron thought he was in the clear, a boom could be heard from the edge of camp..."

And then with a grin on my face I stopped the story then, "And the rest you can here tomorrow". Laughing at the pained looks on everyone else faces, I went upstairs to bed.

* * *

**_Once again sorry that I was late with this chapter, I was busy. Remember to review and give ideas for the plot._**

**_-Trancha_**


End file.
